


SINE TORESSIAN 2017

by jams_leil



Category: school - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jams_leil/pseuds/jams_leil
Summary: JAZEL ETO NA HHEHEHEHEHE





	

 

  
**Nephilim**    
  
A story that leads to a dreadful one. A story of a school that leaves more stories behind. A student that have been left behind. Something special, something hidden, some place where meant for the specials, but how special can it be? Meet the _summit._

The summit is one of the most prestigious colleges, sought after for it's reputation to constantly breed the influx of extremely successful individuals that roam the Earth. It's reputable success rate is low, and it's admission pass isn't based on mere academics.

But inside the maelstrom of the summit lies an unearthed, alluring force. A notorious individual whose name is passed around as if he is the physical embodiment of a myth. A folk tale popular to the minds of little children, and the substenance that fuels the minds of curious, lonely men.

The incubus of the summit.  
  
  
  
**Casting**  
  
Patrick Dionedo as **Ethan Jefferson Villafuente** ,  
Nico Gopez as **Liam Carter** ,  
Luis Centeno as **Ryan Caleb Batungbakal** ,  
Jermaine Gonzales as **Lillian Grace Mackenzie** ,  
Eric Madridano as **Jayce Logan** ,  
Jaslyn Canezo as **Skyler Kennedy** ,  
Seith Alyana Ureta as **Allison Kinsley** ,  
Marie Catherine Abriol as **Julianna Sadie** ,  
Jazel Viray as **Keira Emilia Austin** ,  
Chesca Arellano as **Samantha Parker** ,  
Therese Dy as **Makayla Colton,**  
 Joaquin Buenaflor as **Tristan Tyler  
**  
  
  
Intro: **  
**  
A petty figure cast on the walls as the sound of paint crush over the paper that loll on walls. Lines drawn', fine blank paper filled with red; shred of blood not just red. Clanks of the paintbrush tip stamp. Mutters and mumbles the young lad fumbles. Out of distraction the paintbrush stumbles. The sound of the brush echoed the room. The boy snapped out of a thought leaving only a smirk plastered before him. Time click he just blinks.  
  
Then everything goes black.  
  
  
At the school:  
  
Two boys walk along the hallway. One with a white tshirt on and the other busy with his phone. Earphones plugged on both ears. Liam scrolled and switched the songs over and over. Ryan keeps on disturbing his friend unlucky him there were earphones plugged on his head. Liam furrowed as unplug the other piece as he look at his friend. He shouted at Ryan but he just shrugged. What a stupid friend of him.  
  
They went to the area where the sorting will be held. The loud echo of the microphone as the teacher shouts the class groups. Class A for fine arts and D for the academic ones. The leads the students to their classes as they pass the summit garden. The garden filled with flowers and other strange ornamentals. Liam and Ryan looked around as they felt a light tap on their shoulders. A dazzling smile came out from the small guy in front of them. He held a hand and introduced himself. Tristan Tyler.  
  
"Do you pigment alteration? plants in here are quite weird you know." He smiled at the two boys in front of him. Liam laughed replying a 'no' instead. The boys had a small talk unfortunately the teacher a while ago cut the sweet affiliation the boys are having. Waves and smiles came as they finally say bye to the Tristan guy.  
  
They went to class but chatting girls talk as they walk. The girls continued to talk as a cutesy-loopsy boy jumped out of the picture. Jayce Logan was his name. The other girls fussed as the boy dance or should I say a  _girl?_ Liam snorts tryin' to ignore them but he heard a small talk that made him interested with this group of adorable females. His hands twitched as he hear the words from the girl named Julianna Sadie as the other girl named Keira Emilia Austin hysterically laugh.   
  
"There was supposed to be an art student here, but I guess he couldn't make it. He's known for contradictory art."  
  
Liam's eyes wonder on her words,  _Contradictory._ He got curious and confused. His eyes trailed all over the room as he saw a Teacher standing few inches away the group of girls. She's wearing a pair of glasses matching a bun. Liam can't help the itch of his curiosity so it happened the he asked the teacher he was looking at.   
  
He asked about the little contradictory of the said art student in the campus. He asked the teacher but she just nonchalantly sighed. Liam raised an eyebrow as the teacher continued her explanation.

"I don't know how to say this, but he's notorious. His art pieces peaked interest the moment he entered this school. It's weird because when we looked at that kid's portfolio in highschool, all he drew were dogs and fruits. But ever since he got accepted to summit, he underwent a catharsis?"  
  
Liam had an unbearable look plastered on his face, "How come?"  
  
"His works are just too sensitive too the human mind..if that makes sense", The teacher just softly smiled at Liam. He just politely nod at the lady. He looked around questioning if the said boy's works were somewhere to be found. He blurted out another inquest,  
  
 "Do you mind what medium he used? Or if he has art pieces hung up anywhere?"  
  
The teacher just scoffed and softly giggled at his words, "Oh, that boy's art is never displayed." Liam's eyes grew big. How come his works were never displayed. "What?", Liam hissed.  
  
"It is of value esoteric to the human mind. We can't let out his art because it's too.. Questionable. He has his own gallery, it's a room in the vines of the summit. I don't know where it is, but I just know that the summit provided him a studio. He's one of the top ranking art students." The teacher just smiled as Liam thanked her statement. His smile fade as the teacher walks closer to him; whispering on his ear.  
  
"The medium he used for his first art piece were _knives_."  
  
Liam scrunched his nose as the teacher walked away. Clinks and clanks of the woman's shoes fade as she stepped away knowing Liam is already alone. As Liamts the room, he notices a triangle under one of the carts that housed a few premium oil paints. He looked under, and saw that it was the corner of a book. It had no dust on it,and seemed new Liam looks around, and the room is empty.  
"Souvenirs are pretty cool."Liam thought, sliding the sketchbook out and dusting it. It had no signs of damage, or use. If it was used, then the owner must be really hygiene driven. Liam walks out, closing the door behind him. He jumped as he saw Ryan shaking him. "What happened? Where were you? What's that?" he pointed out the sketchbook Liam was holding.  
  
"It's a souvenir" Liam smiles at Ryan. He snatched the sketchbook away from Liam as he looks at him."That's a sketchbook. It could be someone elses- or-" Ryan strides the pages seeing that the sketchbook is empty he hand it back to Liam. "Wait, it looks new. Maybe its empty?" Liam nods and read the cover with a name:  _incubus._ He frowned so he just opened the sketchpad to what's in it.  
  
Liam flips the pad. He immidiately threw the sketchpad away dropping it to the ground. He steps back blocking his mouth with his right hand.  
  
"Why'd you drop it? Is there something wrong?". Ryan hold Liams hand he then reached out for the sketchpad clattered on the ground. Liam stopped but he just shrugged, "I don't think we should take this I-", Ryan cut him off as a year fell from his eyes. "Nope! Let's go." He drags out sluggish Liam from the room,carefree.  
  
Liam  continues to block his mouth, his mind fizzing around and pulsating. His heart feels heavier, and his feet can't support him.

The first sketch of the book is a dog, took no more than half a page. Lifeless, in the middle of an empty room. The walls are shaded a muted grey. The dog has been fully dismembered and ripped apart at every joint. A few syringes were drawn randomly around the page, some stuck at the dog's thighs and abdomen. It was a black and white portrait, but each shadow and highlight was there. It looked too real. The light shining on the ribbons of intestines sprawled out, the snout broken wide open as if it was dislocated with two wrenches pulling at its mouth. The dog's legs are cut off, it's heart and organs are laid across the picture as if they were just decorations and it's eyes have been gouged out. Before Liam could even observe these things before it permanently tattooed itself in his mind, the focal point wasn't just the organs or the broken bones or blood.

The focal point was the countless amounts of objects stuck on the dog, some of them lying on the floor, streaking the page with drawn blood.  
  
The focal point were knives.  
  
  
  
  
A nerdy boy who always loiter with just his book. A book is always his bestfriend. High knowledge leads to high outcomes. He's happy yet sometimes he gets lonely. High expectations flow. His school problems and family issues ally in a row. Pure pressure he can't assure. His stress and depression he is suffering through. A dog named Apple; a dog who's deeply inloved with apples. Though his life has changed for nerdy boy who always play became a boy whose mind is stuffed with so much hate that his feeling never stay. Everyday an apple on hands. He fetch it up to his wonderful dogs hands. He smiles as watch but it fades when he leaves apple behind. Though the dog cannot speak the dog always give him that he _can._    
  
The dog's furry brown hair as Ethan stroke it in such allure and glare. He smiles. He just always smiles. An apple again in his hands. Minutes pass the apple is gone. He turned his head as a voice called his name;it was his mom holding his card full of his grades. He stride his feet as he reach his mother. A big smash flash from his face. A slap that he received because of his mother's rave. He felt some liquid flowing on his nose. He touch his nose with his fingers, eyes grown big of what he saw for the liquid that lingers are blood on his fingers.  
  
He ran away finding Apple on their home. Apple's no where to be found. He went to the bedrooms but all were empty rooms he went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife instead. He felt soft hairs on his feet; it was apple barking with his cheeky teeth. Ethan smiled as he saw Apple he tightens his grip on the knife he grapples. He's scared, lonely and lost. His head is clouded with hate death and blood. He grabbed his dog while he point him to death.  
  
The house was filled with a dog scream. The night flows down as blood trash down. The sound of the knife echoing the room. The red apple blood from his dear dog Apple. He paints with his passion as he finish with a shudder. He grabbed the last brush and dipped to his dog's heart. He left his name infront of his pad. The paint brush she used was covered with blood; nothing much better on a blood of apple's heart. He dried the painting up and aside it at the table top. He looked at the paintbrush he smile on delight. A tear fell down as he realize what he has done. The beloved Apple is now gone.  
  
He held the paintbrush tight in the memories of Apple that he killed because of his own fright. He cried out loud as he stare the finished work. He hates but he did it. "This brush reminds me of you though I kill you myself I paint you in carves, the knives that I used filled with your blood, the last line I draw this is what I used for I dipped it in your heart full of innocence and blood, This brush is you for I'm a painter only because of you.."  
  
He kneeled down saying last words for the last time. It's no use. Apple's dead because of his self restrain for being abused. He cried out loud as he heard a tud.  
  
A loud clash sound solid from the table.  
  
His senses numb for being so dumb.  
  
Nothing. He can't see nothing. Only blank. A blank heart that sank.  
  
Everythings black. A blank hearted painter who sees nothing just black.  
  
  
  
  
Liam walks to the corridor as teachers and students buzz. Ryan and Liam heared a loud scream from the groups of girls he saw last week. They ran along the hallway as they reach the crowd. People were whispering. Liam saw teachers checking the incident the have seen. Liam walked slowly. He looks at the figure. He covered his mouth out of shock. A dog lying dead with blood all over it's body. His cried all along a dreadful atmosphere suffocated him. He ran all the way to the campus rooftop. He can't take what he saw. A Liam whose still in a state of shock.  
  
His eyes trailed the roof top floor as he saw a nice red velvet door. He grabbed the door knob shaking and eyes shammering. He turned the knob. Clink clanks sound from the knob. He turned it open. Darkness filled the room the light outside the door make it a little gloom. There were random pictures that ally the walls. Blood and knives scattered on the floor. The walls were washed out from he old paint stains. Framed art works scattered the so called art room Liam saw. He touched the paintings as he looks at it in keen. An avid painter must the painter of these works have been. Those word repeated in Liam's head.   
  
Walks were heard in between breaths. Liam turned around feeling like he was facing death. He felt something touched over his left foot. He hung his head low and saw an apple on his foot. His eyes grew big. As he felt a murmuring breath. He shot his head straight and saw a boy with dark eyes on his face. Normally dressed a button-up and matching pants. A weird aura coming from him or is it because of his dark fling. I sighed just to let my frightening self. He looked at me straight. I was about to turn and just walk away but I heard a small noise; a brush the fall from the hands of the boy.   
  
The sound of the brush fleeing the cushy four-walled room.  
  
He just laughed that hit me to the nerves.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
My senses felt blank as I fall in despair.  
  
All I can see is his death glare.  
  
A smirk plastered as the darkness fell on air.  
  
  


  



End file.
